Days of Magic
by heythisisBETH
Summary: When a teenage girl is forced to move to Royston Vasey, love is the last thing she'd expect to find.
1. Chapter 1

_It all started with a boy. Now, how many times have you read a story or seen a movie that began with that? A lot, right? Well, here's another._

I suppose it didn't technically start with a boy. It all started when my Dad had a massive break down after my Mum left him for his higher earning 'best friend'. But you don't really need to know any more than that to understand this story, or maybe you do, I guess when it comes to the moment that you might, I'll let you into more of that story but until then, you're reading this one.

So, where was I? Oh, yeah, my dad and the break down. Well, at the time of the break down, me, my Dad and my Mum were living in London. But after the break down, and my Mum leaving, my Dad just couldn't cope. He fell behind on the rent and leccy bills, so, somehow this lack of money helped him come to the conclusion of, "We need to move".

Now, this is where our story possibly starts. My Dad decided that he needed to get away from the city. He needed to live in a quiet, _small_ place. Somewhere relaxing and, well, _not_ busy. So, keeping those factors in mind, he decided that moving up North would be the _best_ idea, because apparently, the North is, quiet. He spent about a month looking for places to rent, finally, he found somewhere. A small flat in a place called, Royston Vasey. To be quite honest, I'd never heard of it. I made this very clear to my Dad. I also made clear to my Dad that if _I_ didn't know where Royston Vasey is, then my friends haven't got a hope in hell of knowing where it is. Needless to say, he didn't listen.

I took nearly a whole month to complete the move. Mainly because of my Dad being incapable of getting rid of pointless things. I didn't have much to pack to begin with but I still managed to get rid of everything I hadn't actually looked at in years. In the end, I whittled it down to just my books, of which there are many, My DVD's, again, of which there are many, my games console, laptop, guitar and pack of cards. I play a lot of card games, mainly on my own because no one seems to have the 'patience' nowadays to sit down and play a game of, say, Rummy. I mentioned earlier that if I didn't know where Royston Vasey is, that my 'friends' wouldn't either. I call them friends, they're more just acquaintances, people I happen to know and see every other day and talk too occasionally. If I'd asked them to come and play a game of Rummy with me, I would probably get laughed at, hence why I decide to play a _lot_ of Solitaire. Only needs one person.

Anyway, back to the moving in part of the story, I get distracted to easily, I'll try not to do that as much. So, it took about three trips just to get all of our boxes of things over to the new place, my Dad managed to spread that over a week. Next thing was all of the furniture apart from the beds, my Dad spread that over two weeks, I think mainly because he didn't want to have to site on the floor for too long due to the house not having a sofa for a week after. The last week was all about decorating the new flat, painting the walls and what not. It didn't make the place look any more like a reasonable home but, it helped a little I suppose. Naturally, I was _not_ looking forward to our new residence in Royston Vasey. It was _too_ quiet, boring even. Majority of people were old and some I had come across smelt. It didn't seem like any young people lived here, although, I hadn't really had a proper look around at this point. All in good time.


	2. Chapter 2

It took about 2 weeks before I decided to venture outside. Never really been the outdoorsy kind of person but, I must admit, Royston Vasey does have some magnificent views. Everywhere you look there are some huge hills or long, green fields. I forgot to mention, as me and my Dad drove into Vasey (oh look at me calling it Vasey, it's like I've gone local), we passed a badly burnt out looking building. It was odd because it was quite far out from the actual village of Vasey but it had a sign on it saying "Local Shop". My Dad was telling me that it got burnt down, killing the owners and their son in the process. Apparently the owners were some sort of psycho killers or something and people say they were the start of an epidemic of nosebleeds. Yeah, Dad, this place sounds _brilliant_. Oh look, I got side tracked again, seriously got to stop doing that. Anyway, so, I was walking around Vasey, exploring, getting to know my surroundings. The first thing that struck me was the War memorial, I don't know, it was just, intriguing, in a strange way. I've seen a few War memorials in my life, but this one just seemed so different to all the others I had seen. Second thing that struck me was the Butcher's shop. It was all boarded up and covered with spray paint messages saying, "Murderer". Again, Dad, truly _wonderful _place to choose. All that was missing was the Barbers shop and it would have been like something out of Sweeney Todd.

In fact, walking around Vasey reminded me of things me and my Mum used to do when I was younger. Almost every school half term I got, my Mum and I would go to Devon or Wales on 'hiking trips'. They weren't really hiking trips; they were more, exploration trips. We'd pretend we were in Middle Earth being cool Hobbits and traversing over huge hills and through caves, investigating "Ye Olde England" style villages. It was brilliant, a part of me wishes she was here in Vasey, so we could be Hobbits again, but, then I remember what she did to Dad, and, well, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive her for that. She really broke him into pieces.

Another thing in Vasey that reminded me of my Mum, was this little cafe. It was opposite a Charity shop that had this really weird old woman in and some guy that, well, he was really creepy looking. Drawn on eyebrows and excessive make-up, he didn't look like the type of person that would live in Royston Vasey. Actually no, you know what, he looked like the perfect person to live in Vasey, this place seems to be full of 'Creepy'. I try not to be the judging type. Anyway, that cafe, it reminded me of my Mum because we used to meet up at lunch times when I was at College in little cafes like this one, just to talk and have a laugh. I'd buy her a muffin and a Coffee and she'd buy me a coffee and a new book, I'd sit and read it in the cafe after she'd leave for work, then continue to read it in lessons at College instead of doing work. This time though, I had to bring my own book and buy my own coffee. I rang my Dad just to see if he wanted to meet up for lunch in this cafe but he was too busy working at the Plastics Factory. So I decided to just sit alone, reading my book and drinking my coffee, watch people as they came in and out of the shop. I'm weird like that. An hour past before the person behind the counter began to look at me weirdly, as if they've never seen anyone read for an hour before. I thought I had best buy another coffee, just so I could continue to sit there and read, so, I did.

Just as I was going back to my seat, some noisy 'chavy' people came into the cafe. I decided to move towards the back of the shop so that I wouldn't get noticed by them. They didn't look like the type of people who would think kindly of people who read. When I sat down at a new table, that was when _HE_ walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

I had to hide behind my book so that he wouldn't see me giggling. The way he was stumbling through the door with a tripod that had a camera attached was quite a funny site. Not to mention his glasses that seemed to magnify his eyes so that they looked as if they were looking through the bottom of glass milk bottles. And his little green bow-tie was pretty funny too, to be honest; it was taking a lot of my strength to refrain from laughing aloud.

When he finally got his tripod through the door (trust me, that really wasn't meant to sound as weird as it did), he began scanning the room, as it were, looking like he was going to pick someone. Now, I don't know about you, but when a dorky looking guy struggles through a cafe a door, carrying a camera, I find it's best to look as inconspicuous as possible. Thankfully for me however, he picked the loud _chavs_ a few tables down from me. Meaning I was able to watch and find out what exactly he was here for while hiding behind my book quite well.

After a few minutes of him fumbling around, setting up his camera, his waxed down hair hardly moving, he finally sat down in front of the girls at the table and started to speak, in what sounded like a god awful American impersonation.

"I am he called Dean, Dean Tavalouris." Interesting name, I thought to myself. He then went on to say, "Now, which one of you beautiful daughters of Archimedes will furnish me with a cigarette?"

I'll admit, it was at this moment that I almost gave myself away by nearly choking on my coffee. I mean come one, he called them beautiful, I can't even make a 'oh, maybe he should get some glasses' jokes because he quite clearly had some already. Anyway, apart from nearly dying from a sip of coffee, I was actually rather intrigued to see what he was planning on doing, you see, after he asked the "beautiful" girls for a cigarette, they both handed him a pack, he only asked for one, silly people.

He got one of the girls to light a cigarette while he had hold of it; clearly he'd never done that before because he let out a small cough and a wheeze after breathing in a miniscule amount of smoke. I found it quite sweet to be honest but the girls just laughed at him. He went on to say,

"Soon it will be but a memory, like smoke, in the wind." With that, he asked the girl who was holding a blue cloth; did I forget to mention that he got one of the girls to hold a blue cloth? I'm rather bad at re-telling events, sorry about that but bare with me. So, yeah, he got the girl with the cloth to wave it over his hand that he had placed the cigarette in (I forgot to mention that too, didn't I?) and then he opened his hand and it was gone. Needless to say, I was quite confused, I know how most magic tricks work but I'd only ever worked with cards, I'd never seen a disappearing act before. I think my facial expression pretty much cemented my state of confusion. My bewilderment didn't last long thanks to one of the waitresses slamming a tray down on my table, she wanted to know if I was going to be ordering anymore coffee or if I was going to leave because I wasn't "using the cafe for its intentional purpose (this made me chuckle because they'd obviously missed Dean walking in to film himself doing magic tricks, if that's not a misuse of a cafe then, I don't know what is). I was about to say I'd leave but was interrupted by a loud bang on the glass pane at the front of the shop.

It was pretty obvious that they were friends of the girls because after the bang at the window, they piped up with a loud; "Heeeeeey!" while beckoning the two guys to come in. They came and sat next to Dean, I say 'sat', it was more of a 'squish'. Dean appeared stuck between the two new people and had a rather, uncomfortable look on his face. I quickly said I'd have another coffee; I wanted to see how this panned out. The girls told the guys about Dean's magic trick and asked if he could show it to them two but he tried to stand up and get away, they pulled him back down, I began to worry at this point, he clearly wanted to get away. The guy on Dean's left, I think his name was Mickey or something, he handed Dean a cigarette to do the trick but just as he did that, the guy on Dean's right, I think his name may have been Bongo, not sure, he pulled up from under the table what looked like a fake thumb, so that's how that trick works.

Suddenly my view on the situation was blocked by the fat arse of the waitress delivering my coffee and while she was removing the cup from the tray I heard an unsettling, crippling scream. I moved my seat so I could see past the unfazed waitress, it was Dean, Mickey had hold of Dean's hand and held the, now stubbed out, cigarette against Dean's hand. Mickey let go of his hand and then turned to Dean's camera. From where I was stood, it looked as though Dean was crying, I felt as though I should do something, I felt as though I should go over and stand up for Dean and make sure he was ok, or at least, partially ok but I couldn't move, I could only watch. Mickey and Bongo started to walk out of the cafe with Dean's camera followed by the two girls while Dean shouted after them.

I arose from my seat, took a deep breath, and prepared to walk over to Dean.


End file.
